Computers such as laptop and notebook computers, because of their size and portability, are subject to theft. One particular situation in which theft often occurs is in commercial applications where portable computers are left unattended for a brief period of time. These types of computers are widely used by delivery personnel such as operators of freight vans, postal trucks, power, utility companies and their trucks and others, who, in the course of their routes, will find it necessary to leave their vehicles equipped with a computer unattended for a brief period of time in order to deliver or pick up parcels and packages. It is relatively easy for a thief to enter or break into a vehicle during the brief period the driver is away from the vehicle and remove a computer.
Accordingly, many thefts of this type can be avoided by employing a simple, visible security device which requires time and effort to overcome and, accordingly, will deter thieves.